Wet Dream
by aikocchan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Yukimura begitu ingin mengetahui isi mimpi Sanada? Warning: gaje, PWP, NC-17, salah ketik. Don't like, don't read. Author baru sembuh dari write-block. Sanayuki, non-AU, rated M.


**Title:** Wet Dreams

**Writer:** Takigawa Aiko

**Disclaimer:** Opah Konomi yang lama gak saya sapa. Apa kabar Oppah? Iko kangen~ *ditimpuk*

**Note:** Setelah pertandingan. Terserah kapan. Pokoknya di ruang klub, dan hajimete koto aru! pengalaman pertana Yukimura~ *ketawa setan*

**Warning:** Gaje, abal, murahan, PWP, Yaoi, NC-17, kesalahan ketik.

**!~O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.N.I.K.U.D.A.S.A.I~!**

Pagi yang cerah di **Rikkai Dai**. Di Sabtu yang senggang ini, hanya kegiatan klub saja yang menyumbang keributan-membelah kesunyian kompleks gedung sekolah elit di Kanagawa ini.

Pemandangan biasa pun tercipta di lapangan Tenis Rikkai.  
Dimana para anggota tengah berlatih ringan seusai Kejuaraan Tingkat Nasional.

Jackal yang tengah sibuk mengkoordinir para anggota kelas 2–dibantu Yagyuu di kelas 3 dan Yanagi di kelas 1, Akaya yang tengah ribut minta dibagi permen karet rasa ume pada sang senpai–Marui, dan Yukimura yang sibuk mengatur laporan yang dibantu oleh sang Trickster; Niou.

"Maaf, aku telat," serentak seluruh anggota reguler menoleh pada suara yang begitu mereka kenali.

Dan itulah sang Kaisar Rikkai-Sanada Genichirou–yang tak biasa datang telat.

"Kau telat," gumam Yanagi, lalu kembali pada aktifitas yang sempat tertunda.  
"Sanada... Tumben sekali kau telat," tegur Yukimura sembari menatap lekat wajah sang wakil ketua klub.

Yang ada, Sanada malah menundukkan wajahnya, dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bayang topi hitam-nya. "Telat bangun," hanya itu jawab yang diberikannya pada Yukimura. Lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Sanada bertingkah aneh hari ini,_ pikir Yukimura dalam hatinya.

Yukimura menyadari keganjilan itu dalam seharian ini. Bukan Sanada yang menjadi pendiam tiba-tiba, tapi _Fukubucho_ itu, seperti menghindari dirinya.

Sanada masih berdiskusi dengan Yanagi dan Yagyuu. Ia pun masih menegur Niou dikala sang _trickster_ kelewatan mengerjai '_kouhai_' mereka satu-satunya–Akaya. Dan ia pun, masih membalas sapaan Jackal seusai latihan, dan tawaran permen karet Bunta. Tapi tidak pada dirinya. Setiap saat ia mendekati dirinya untuk sekedar menanyakan perihal dokumen bulanan, Sanada memberikannya 5 langkah jarak diantara mereka–tidak seperti biasanya. Atau saat pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan tanpa sengaja, Sanada mengakhirinya begitu saja tanpa membalas senyum darinya. Yukimura menjadi sangat risih.

"Jaa, sampai besok semuanya~" si rambut merah itu melambaikan tangannya menyusul Niou dan Jackal yang tengah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Tinggalah Yukimura sendiri dalam mungilnya ruang klub tennis Rikkai.

Pekerjaan hari ini sangat bertumpuk. Membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk.

"_Ano.._."

Yukimura mengangkat pandangannya saat ia baru saja akan merebahkan diri di meja, begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang klub.  
Itu Sanada. Yukimura hanya menatapnya-memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Aku... Ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal," jawabnya tanpa pertanyaan yang terlontar. Lalu masuk ke dalam ruang reguler begitu saja.

Yukimura bangkit. Niat terlintas untuk menanyai mengapa hari ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sanada..." Yukimura berjalan menuju pintu klub yang terbuka. Menutupnya, lalu menguncinya, "tidak... Genichirou..."

Sejenak, Sanada menoleh pada sang Bucho.

"Mengapa kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini... padaku? HANYA padaku..." Yukimura menekankan pada kalimat terakhir.  
Sanada hanya terdiam diposisinya–hadapan loker.

"Ceritakanlah, Genichirou..." Yukimura merapatkan dada mereka, pada Sanada yang telah tersudut–tak lagi dapat menghindar.  
"A... Aku... Aku tidak berbuat aneh,"  
"Jangan mengelak, Genichirou... Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan..."

Sanada hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan ungu amethyst itu.

"Katakan padaku, Genichirou..."  
"Aku... Aku baru saja mendapat... mimpi basah-ku... Semalam,"

Sanada memang selalu telak dengan permintaan sang ketua klub.

"HEE?" dapat dipastikan wajah Yukimura yang 'woot' dan wajah Sanada yang merah dengan semburat-semburat di pipinya.

"Sungguhkah?" tanya Yukimura antusias.  
Hanya dua anggukan yang diberikan Sanada.  
"Seperti apa rasanya?" Yukimura menyodorkan wajahnya.

Kontan saja Sanada terkejut. Dirinya tak bisa apa-apa saat 'atasan'nya itu bertanya demikian.

"Yah... Kau..." Sanada berusaha menjawab dalam kegugupannya.  
"Ayolah... Aku ingin tahu," Yukimura mulai menyerangnya dengan kecupan di bibir sang Emperror.

**–BRUKH!**

Tak kuat menahan serangan yang diberikan, Sanada pun mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, sampai terbaring di atas meja terdekat.

"Genichirou!" Yukimura terkejut saat serangan pertama mampir di jenjang lehernya yang sangat mulus itu.  
"Seiichi... Sekali kau memancingku, maka kau harus menikmatinya sampai akhir," bisiknya di telinga sang Bucho yang lalu dijilati olehnya.  
"Tapi... Nhh.. Genichirou... mmhh~" Yukimura mati-matian menahan suaranya. Sensasi yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya.  
"Keluarkan saja suaramu..." bisiknya lagi sebelum akhirnya turun ke bibir si rambut biru itu, dan mulai menggerayangi T-Shirt kuning seragam reguler mereka.

Sembari terus menggempur pertahanan pemuda berambut biru tersebut, Sanada mulai melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya–yang mulai tidak bersahabat dan mengganggu pergerakannya. Sesaat ia melepas tautan bibir mereka yang mulai mendapat balasan dari Yukimura. Mata amethyst ungu itu hanya bisa mnegadah menatap Sanada yang sudah _half-naked_.

Tak perlu membiarkan satu menit terlewat sia-sia, Sanada kembali meruntuhkan dinding perlindungan sang _Buchou_ dengan mulai menyecap daerah sekitar tengkuknya, sembari mulai melucuti seragam orange Rikkai yang masih setia menempel pada permukaan tanpa cacat sang pemimpin klub.

Sanada menurunkan ciumannya ke daerah bidang sekitar dada atasannya itu. Kecupan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil, berhasil mewarnai kanvas putih tersebut menjadi bidang yang penuh dengan bercak merah–kissmark.

Yukimura tak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Satu _kissmark_ saja sudah menyedot habis seluruh tenaga-nya.  
Satu interval ciuman terlepas. Paru-paru keduanya sudah merangsek meminta suplai oksigen.

Sanada menatap Yukimura di bawahnya. Begitu menggoda dirinya dengan nafas menderu, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Genichirou..." sekali Yukimura mendesah, maka hilang sudah akal sehatnya.

Diserangnya permukaan kulit yang membungkus tubuh atas sang petinggi Rikkai itu, dengan menaburkan tanda kepemilikan disetiap jengkalnya. Jadilah Yukimura hanya bisa berpasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik '_Fuurinkazanrai_' itu.

"Ahh~ Genichirou..." Yukimura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat Sanada tengah berusaha membersihkan area tubuh bawahnya dari kain-kain yang melekat.

Nafasnya kian memberat ketika Sanada mulai memanjakan batangnya yang sudah mengeras.

"Angh~! Geni...chirou... Jangan... disitu... Mmhhh..."

Sanada tahu, penolakan sang _Bucho_ hanyalah formalitas.

"Genichirou, hentikan... mmnnhhh... Aku tidak kuat... Jika tidak aku akan 'membasahi' mu," Yukimura berusaha menangkap tatapan Sanada yang jauh di bawah dirinya.  
"Coba saja," tantang Sanada memperkuat hisapannya.

"AHH! Hnhh..." Yukimura hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja putih sang Emperror yang sudah terbaring di sisinya.  
"Mnh... Genichi... AHHH~!"

Dapat dirasakan seluruh kontraksi otot-nya mengendur-pre-cum nya berhasil mengisi rongga mulut Sanada.

Yukimura berusaha mengatur nafas dalam jangka waktu yang tersisa.  
Sanada kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yukimura yang sudah tak karuan.

"Mau persiapan dulu atau tidak?" bisiknya sembari kembali menciumi tengkuk sang pemimpin klub.  
"Huh?" wajar saja jika Yukimura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'persiapan'.  
"Baiklah," saat itu juga, ditutupnya jarak diwajah mereka dengan ciuman yang dalam.  
Tak butuh waktu lebih dari seperdetik bagi Yukimura untuk merasakan jari Sanada menembus dirinya.

"AKHH~!" hanya erangan yang dihasilkannya, "Genichi...rou... Hentikan...! Henti... AKH! Sakitt~!"  
"Tenanglah, Buchou..." bisiknya sembari terus menciumi tengkuk Kapten Rikkai yang sudah terlumuri keringat–ruang klub terlalu panas sore ini.  
"Uhh... Mmhh... Genichi..." suaranya habis menahan gejolak tubuh bagian bawahnya tersebut, "Ngh~!"

Saat itu juga tangan sang fukubuchou diwarnai cairan putih kental.

"Kau cepat juga rupanya..." Sanada lalu mengeluarkan jemarinya dan meraih wajah sang buchou.  
"Ini juga berkat dirimu," lalu Yukimura menyambut ciuman basah yang diberikan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kedua tangannya mulai di lingkarkan pada bahu Sanada.

"AKH! Genichirou!"

Jeritnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda asing yang merangsek masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.  
"Sei...ichi... kau tidak apa-apa...?" Sanada pun menghentikan sejenak pergerakannya menembus tubuh Yukimura.  
"Ngh..." Yukimura berusaha bernafas dengan teratur, "...tidak apa... hanya... LANJUTKAN SAJA!" rajuknya sembari mengubur wajahnya dalam dada sang emperror–berusaha melupakan rasa sakit.  
Sanada menarik ujung bibirnya, lalu mengecup kulit kepala yang tertutup helaian ikal rambut biru tersebut, "... tahanlah..."

Semakin batangnya menerobos liang kecil sang Buchou, semakin dirasakan oleh Sanada, Yukimura yang menahan nafas–berusaha tenang dengan pengalaman pertamanya ini.

"Sakit kah?" tanya-nya saat seluruh kejantanannya sudah berada dalam tubuh Yukimura.  
Pemuda bishie ini hanya menggeleng pelan, "sedikit..." Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang Fukubuchou, "...kumohon... bergeraklah..."

Sanada memulai pergerakannya secara perlahan, dan menghasilkan desahan pelan nan bergairah dari pemuda yang diatapinya. Ia mulai merasakan jemari Yukimura yang tak lagi mencengkram punggungnya erat–Ia mulai terbiasa dengan ritme pergerakannya dan rasa sakitnya sudah tergantikan oleh nikmat.

"Ne... Seiichi... memohonlah," bisiknya setelah melihat mimik wajah Yukimura yang sudah berantakkan–merah, menahan sakit, menggambarkan nikmat.  
"Ngh... Genichi... rou..." usahanya memintal perkataan ditengah hujaman wakilnya tersebut, "... kumohon... Genichi... AKH!"

Sanada tepat mengenai sweet-spot yang berhasil membuat Kaptennya itu cum untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Genichirou... cepat! Lebih... cepat...! Ahh... hhh..." Yukimura semakin mencengkram kembali dan menggali kuku-kukunya dalam punggung Sanada yang menyebabkan sang pemilik Fuurunkazanrai berjengit menahan perih.

"Seiichi..." Sanada membisikkan nama uke-nya tersebut saat merasakan dinding yang melingkupi kejantanannya itu mulai sempit dan menjadi sangat panas.  
"Akh... Genichirou... Ke... keluarkan saja~!"

Dan Yukimura pun cum untuk yang ketiga kalinya, disusul oleh Sanada dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah mengalaminya dalam mimpi," protes Yukimura saat dirinya kesusahan untuk sekedar duduk.  
"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggoda," kilah Sanada.  
"Demo, neee..." Yukimura mengerut jaket yang sudah dipakai Sanada, "kapan-kapan, kita lakukan lagi ya?"

**~Owari~**

**Afterward:**

Yak ampun... sebulan lebih saya hiatus, kok malah ngeluarin fanfic ginian yak? Emang otaknya lagi stakk banget nih akhir-akhir ini. Mana 2 hari lagi overland. Bukannya tobat malah bejat. Kadang saya menyesali diri sendiri. Kok bisa menjadi se-mesum ini? (=_=)

Setelah mengeluarkan fanfic terakhir, saya mulai hiatus dikarenakan write-block dan depressi yang menyerang. Lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia tulis-menulis, dan sempat berniat menutup akun di FFn.

Namun karena begitu banyak dukungan yang mengatakan saya untuk terus berjalan, maka, saya berusaha untuk sembuh dari penyakit gaje ini.

Setelah ketemu bahan tulisan, malah nulis Sanayuki, rated M pula. Hancur, Kacau. dan sebangsanya...

_Saya memang bodoh... baka... bake..._

Tapi, inilah hasil konsleting pelajaran yang selama ini membebani saya.

**Otanoshimi ni~**


End file.
